


The older you get

by Zeruby



Series: Hank's Daily writing challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hank is old, Injury, M/M, Protective Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: While packing his stuff for moving to the old folk's house, Hank's few decades old injury on his shoulder kicks him to the butt. So, Hank ends up hurting himself and Connor gets to mother henn him for once.





	The older you get

It was stupid really, now when he thought about it. He was laying on the hospital's bed, staring the ceiling.

He was old, his old injury on his shoulder reminding him of that. Connor had finally convinced him to move to the old folk's home. While he had been packing his stuff, he had made the mistake of lifting one heavy box - a thing heshould not have done with his shoulder. So, when the shoulder had started to show the stabbing like pain, Hank had dropped the box on his foot, causing some painto it and sending him to stumble over the other boxes behind him.

And the result?

Hank's wrist had taken some minor injury, because he had put the weight on it when he had stumbled down. It wasn't anything too serious, but because he was old and because his shoulder had shown some pain -  _yet again, for fucks sake_ \- Hank had to stay in the hospital.

And now he was waiting for Connor, his closest contact, to come over and scold him. Because how many time had the android told him not to over do it, to let him do things for him. Hank sighed and closed his eyes. The blasted android was getting at his nerves at time to time. Hank was just getting old, nothing more than that. Sure, his shoulder showed him middle minger at time to time, but other than that, he was perfectly fine for a 76 years old.

"Mister Anderson, you have a visitor" a young female voice calls from the door. Hank opens his eyes and turns to look at the res haired, young nurse and Connor next to him. He nods to the nurs, who smiles a little back to him and then she is gone. Connor looks after the nurse and then he turns to Hank, his face turning serious. Connor closes the door and walks to next Hank's bed, sitting on it.

"What happened, Hank?" Connor asks. Hank sighs and turns to glare the cailing.

"You know damn well, what happened" he answers. Connor says nothing, just uplifts his brow. Hank grumbles and then he turns to look at Connor.

"I was packing my stuff, alright? Had to move this one box. Shit happened, shoulder happened, you know how it happenes" he continues, grumbling. A corner of Connor's lip tucks a little up, before he can remind himself of staying serious.

"Ah, but were you not to suppose to wait me to do the heavy lifting? I was just finishing the job and getting us some pizza. I'm sure it is cold now" Connor says, turning to stare the opposite wall. Hank looked at him, knowing that he was doing this on purpose. He had been working at the police station, but had he really gotten pizza for them? He had no idea.

"If you only woul've waited for me. We could be sitting on the sofa now, eating the pizza, watching a movie..." Connor continues until Hank hits him on the biceps. Connor turn to look at Hank with a small smile.

"Maybe next time" Hank sighs, taking Connors hand. Connor nods and turns to look down at their joined hands.

"And in the mean time while you are a convalescent, I am going to do the packing and carinf for you" Connor announces. Hank turns to study at Connor, uplifting his brow.

"So you're going to take a vocation from the case to just babysit me?" he asks. Connor turn to him and smiles, not answering. Because that was exactly what he was going to do.


End file.
